Las hijas de la noche
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Desde la creación de vongola, en la mafia siempre se an contado historias sobre sus sorprendentes guardianes, desde el cielo que todo lo cubre, hasta la nube siempre lejana pero que nunca se aleja de este, pero en la historia de la mafia siempre hay secretos y vongola no ha sido la excepción, que pasaría si antes existían dos guardianas mas, y si se relacionaban con Giotto y Alau
1. Chapter 1

**OLA A TODOS :D se que no eh actualizado algunas historias, de seguro estarán molestos de que subas mas historias sin acabar las otra, pero enserio que lo siento, intentare actualizarlas pronto, por ahora nadamas subiré pronto el segundo capitulo del fic "¿desde hoy soy una chica?, el de los vongola nekos no tiene mucho que lo actualice, también espero pronto subir el nuevo capitulo de las Historias de personajexlector, ya verán que pronto lo subiré, este capitulo tratara sobre Giotto y Alaude ushishishishi XD**

**Sobre esta historia, tal vez ahorita deje muchas dudas, pero esto es solo el principio, ya después explicare todo mas adelante, esta historia aunque todabia no escribo los otros capítulos, ya se mas o menos que vendrá, estoy pensando en dividirlas en dos arcos, después hablare sobre ello~, bueno sin mas, aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic:**

******Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

Los vongola siempre han contado a través de la historia, que desde la primera generación solo han habido 7 guardianes en total, sin embargo, eso no fue completamente cierto, en la primera generación existieron dos guardianas mas, la guardiana de la luna y la estrella, las guardianas eran hermanas, huérfanas de nacimiento, ellas eran únicas por su tipo de flama, y por eso mismo, deseadas por todos, ante esto la hermana mayor, la guardiana de la estrella, entreno y se volvió una gran luchadora para poder proteger a su pequeña hermana, con los años ellas crecieron, siempre huyendo y negándose a unirse a cualquier familia, ya que ellas no confiaban en la mafia por los continuos ataques y raptos.

La que mas odiaba a la mafia y ese mundo, era la hermana mayor, ya que al investigar descubrió que sus padres habían muerto por la mafia, de esto su hermana nunca se entero, ella era la guardiana de la luna, una persona amable y dulce, era una persona despistada e inocente, siempre sonriendo, en cambio su hermana mayor que era la guardiana de la estrella, era una persona calculadora y fría, solo era amable con su hermana pequeña, para ellas, solo estaban ellas dos, hasta que vongola cambio su vida...para bien o para mal.

El nombre de la hermana pequeña y guardiana de la luna, era Yui, su cabello era largo y de un color blanco, siempre suelto y con una mariposa azul en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el especial color de su cabello, hacía ganarse varios admiradores, ella tenía una estatura promedio, su ojos eran de un color azul, casi como el cielo, pero más oscuros y misteriosos, su piel era tan blanca como la luz de la luna, ella había sido entrenada por su hermana para poder defenderse, pero ella prefirió usar su flama par curar, por su físico y personalidad, además de su usualmente vestimenta blanca, era considerada por muchos como un pequeño ángel.

En cambio la hermana mayor y guardiana de la estrella, era una persona fría y calculadora, su piel era casi tan blanca como la de su hermana, ella era un poco más alta, su cabello siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, era de un color tan negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de un color rojo, ella nunca mostraba su sonrisa a nadie que no fuera su hermana menor, ella a diferencia de su hermana, elegía pelear, siempre alejando a sus captores y familias con su fuerza, su personalidad y físico, la hicieran más temible entre sus enemigos, siempre usando ropa de color negra y roja, siendo conocida como un demonio.

En un pequeño pueblo de Italia Yui y Alicia habían establecido su hogar, aunque no estando seguras si seria seguro, siempre tenían sus cosas para salir en cualquier momento, su vida se había creado en huir y esconderse, y aunque quisieran cambiarlo, el destino las ha puesto en una difícil situación sin la posibilidad de huir.

~Aunque a veces…el destino también puede ser cambiado… ya sea para bien… o para mal…~

-11:30am-

Alicia estaba sentada en la sala, se encontraba nerviosa, su hermana había salido a comprar, pero ya llevaba horas afuera y aun no regresaba, siempre tardaba una hora, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo afuera, sin poder esperar un segundo mas, Alicia se paro y fue agarrar las llaves, pero la puerta fue abierta en ese momento.

-Hermana~- Yui abrió la puerta del departamento con una gran sonrisa.

-Yui, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ya iba a salir a buscarte- Alicia que estaba a punto de agarrar las llaves de la casa, las dejo ahí y se sentó en el sillón, al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña hermana Alicia alzo una ceja- Yui…¿te sucedió algo hoy?- Alicia entrecerró los ojos, sabía que no sería nada bueno.

-Pues nada en particular- Yui sonrió, camino hasta su hermana, y se sentó junto a ella- solo conocí a una persona muy interesante- Yui sonrió.

-Yui…-Alicia miro a su hermana con preocupación- sabes que no puedes confiar en extraños- Alicia había hablado con un leve tono serio, no quería que su hermana pensara que la estaba regañando.

-No tienes de que preocuparte hermana, aquella persona era muy amable en realidad- Yui tenia una sonrisa un poco soñadora, Alicia solo suspiro- la conocí mientras compraba en un puesto, la bolsa se me había roto y él se paro ah ayudarme, después de eso se ofreció en ayudarme a cargar las cosas- Yui sonrió- claro que al principio dude, pero no encontré malicia o algo por el estilo en su sonrisa ni mirada, así que acepte gustosa, después de comprar lo necesario fuimos a un parque a descansar, mientras platicábamos el me pidió que nos reuniéramos mañana a las 10:00am en un café muy famosos, sin poder negarme a su petición acepte- Alicia pudojurar haber visto a su hermana en las nubes, pero prefirió ignorar eso...por ahora.

-Yui sabes que- Pero Yui la volvió a callar

-No debes de preocuparte, a pesar de que lo acabo de conocer, mi intuición me dice que es una persona agradable, era rubio, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos azules como el cielo. Su mirada mostraba amabilidad y bondad- Yui sonrió.

-No Yui o podemos arriesgarte- Alicia negó con la cabeza- no puedes ir a esa cita- Alicia se sorprendió al ver como un aura oscura aparecía alrededor de su hermana.

-Alis…ya me canse de esta vida- Yui escondió su mirada entre su fleco, apretó los puños- no quiero seguir huyendo y escondiéndome, se…que es difícil creer en la gente, yo misma lo eh vivido, pero estamos mal, nunca le damos una oportunidad a las personas, siempre las alejamos- Yui apretó sus puños y salió corriendo de ahí, Alicia intento detenerla pero al ver como caían lagrimas de su rostro paró en seco.

-Lo siento Yui, yo…no eh podido protegerse, no soy lo suficiente fuerte para mantenerte a salvo- Alicia cayó de rodillas, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Alicia dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, sentía frustración de no poder ayudar a su hermana menor.

-No es solo tu culpa hermana- Yui se encontraba fuera de la habitación, aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada podía imaginar lo que pasaba con su hermana- también es culpa mía, por mi egoísmo de no pelear, tú te esforzaste el doble, todo porque yo no quería ver la cruel realidad- Yui se tapo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía como la persona más cruel del mundo

Yui camino hacia su habitación se sentía sin energías como para hacer algo, se quedo encerrada en su cuarto por horas, ya era la hora de dormir, pero Yui se encontraba acostada sobre su cama mirando el techo, de repente unos leves toques la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Yui inmediatamente supo quién era.

-Adelante hermana- Alicia se asomo por la puerta, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, con nerviosismo camino hasta su hermana, Alicia tenía miedo de que su hermana la odiara o estuviera molesta con ella, pero fue todo lo contrario ,su hermana le dedico una de sus sinceras sonrisas, Alicia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo s-siento si te lastime Yui yo- Pero Alicia fue callada por la mano de Yui, ella solo le dio una sonrisa, Alicia miraba con duda a su hermana.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada Alicia, también es culpa mía, por mi egoísmo te hice entrenar más duro- Yui quito su mano de la boca de Alicia- pero aun así me gustaría que me dejaras ir hermana- Alicia vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

-Yui sabes que puede ser peligroso- Alicia tenía una mirada llena de preocupación, ante esto Yui solo suspiro.

-Porque no lo hablamos mañana ¿mejor?, creo que lo mejor será dormir por hoy- Yui jalo a su hermana hacia su cama- hay que dormir juntas esta noche hermana- Alicia le dio una sonrisa y le dio palmadas en la cabeza a Yui.

-Como desees Yui, hoy dormiré contigo- Alicia sonrió, no paso mucho tiempo para que las dos estuvieran listas para dormir, con sueño las dos se metieron bajo las sabanas.

-Buenas noches Alicia- Yui tomo la mano de Alicia y sonrió.

-Buenas noches Yui- Alicia le dio una sonrisa, nunca soltó la mano de su hermana, Alicia poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, pero la voz de Yui le hizo volver a abrirlos

-Alicia, quiero preguntarte algo- Yui se veía nerviosa, Alicia solo asintió para que continuara-a pesar de lo que pase en el futuro… ¿siempre estarás a mi lado?- Yui tenía una mirada determinada, Alicia rió levemente.

-Que preguntas es esa Yui, claro que si, nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño, antes acabaría con ellos- Yui rió con una gota en la sien por las palabras de su hermana- tu eres mi preciada hermana y la única persona que es importante para mí, nunca me alejare de tu lado y no dejare que nadie te aparte del mío- Alicia le dio a Yui una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras.

- es ¿una promesa?...-Yui sonreía a su hermana, Alicia sonrió también, Yui abrazo a su hermana con cariño.

-Es una promesa Yui- Alicia acepto con una sonrisa el abrazo de su hermana.

-eres la mejor hermana mayor, del mundo Alicia- Yui sonrió, poco a poco quedándose dormida.

-y tu eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo Yui- Alicia también se dejo caer en manos de Morfeo, se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo cuando ruidos a su alrededor le hicieron despertar, Alicia abrió los ojos encontrándose en mitad de lo que pudo reconocer era un jardín, era de noche y la lluvia caí sobre ella, impidiéndole ver con claridad su entorno, a lo lejos podía ver un gran edificio, pero con la lluvia no podía verlo con claridad, de la nada, unos llantos llamaron su atención, aunque sonaran lejanos, se le hacían conocidos, corrió en dirección a los llantos, por una extraña razón se sentía raro su cuerpo, como si no fuera su verdadero cuerpo, Alicia le resto importancia, a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermana, ella se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas llorando, Alicia se acerco siendo dominada por el miedo, pero de la nada su hermana se convirtió en un tigre blanco, Alicia se sorprendió por eso, iba a decir algo pero algo frió en su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con su cuarto, miro hacia al frente, ahí se encontraba su hermana con una gran sonrisa con una balde en las manos, Alicia frunció el ceño.

-Sabes, existen otros métodos para despertar a las personas- Alicia se levanto de la cama con molestia, Yui solo se hundió de hombros.

-Existen otros métodos pero creo que este fue el más humano posible que se me ocurrió- Alicia sudo frio al oír las palabras de su hermana, a veces dudaba si era tan inocente como parecía serlo.

-Bueno no importa ya, de todos modos, Yui hoy es mi descanso porque me has despertado tan temprano- Alicia tenía una ceja alzada en duda.

-Bueno pues por mi cita, esta claro ¿no?- Yui sonrió, Alicia solo se palmeo la frente.

-Yui ya hemos hablado de eso- Alicia tenía una mirada seria.

-Si lo eh pensado y eh llegado a una conclusión- Alicia se estremeció, la sonrisa de su hermana no le daba ningún buen presentimiento.

- y tu ¿conclusión es?- Alicia tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que me acompañaras a mi cita, ¿no es obvio?- Alicia tuvo el ligero impulso de estrellarse contra la pared.

-Yui no pienso acompañarte a tu cita, porque mejor no desistes y mejor salimos a otro lado ¿qué te parece?- Pero la mirada seria de Yui hizo a Alicia suspirar.

-No, yo quiero ir a mi cita, digo reunión, quiero ser más cercana a la gente Alicia, vamos no te aburrirás, además el me dijo que lo acompañaría uno de sus amigos, me comento como era y creo que se llevaran muy bien, es serio, una persona muy fría, antisocial, no le gusta hablar mucho, ni estar rodeado de personas, le gusta mucho pelear, le gusta mantener el orden, casi nunca sonríe, también es una persona con mucho orgullo y ademases una persona para nada bromista- Yui se encontraba en su mundo, sin poder notar el tic en la ceja izquierda de Alicia ni el aura oscura que emanaba.

-¿Oh enserio?-Alicia estaba molesta por lo lindos cumplidos de su hermana- "eso quiere decir que soy una persona aburrida y sin corazón, vaya que palabras más lindas me dices Yui"- Alicia bufo pero Yui seguía ajena de la situación.

- También, me dijo que es una persona muy responsable, que aunque no lo admita se preocupa por los demás, no le gusta que la gente hiera a las personas inocentes, se preocupa por su familia, es una persona muy justa, no le gusta que las personas cometan actos injustos y crueles, una persona admirable en pocas palabras- Yui miro a su hermana para darle una gran sonrisa, Alicia en ese momento borro todo rastro de molestia y sonrió.

-Pero aunque digas todo eso Yui, no pienso ir- Alicia se cruzo de brazos.

-Hermana estás diciendo que me dejaras ir sola junto a un hombre que puede robar mi pureza y- Yui no tuvo que decir nada mas, Alicia ya se encontraba en la entrada esperándola, Yui sonrió para sus adentros- "Mou~ hermana, eres muy inocente, se te ah olvidado que ni siquiera me habías dado permiso"- Yui sonrió y salió junto a su hermana de su departamento, pero Alicia se paró a mitad de la calle.

-Espera no estaba en pijama- Alicia se puso levemente colorada, pero al ver su atuendo se dio cuenta que estaba cambiada, miro hacia su hermana con nerviosismo- Yui, m-me podrías d-decir porque es-estoy cambiada cuando recuerdo ¿n-no h-haberlo e-echo?- Yui solo le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-Oh como no podía dejar que vinieras en pijama o con ropa sucia, te cambie antes de que te despertaras- Alicia trago saliva.

-"oh sea que ya sabía que aceptaría"- Alicia miro a su hermana, cayó al suelo en derrota –"definitivamente eres de temer hermana"- Alicia recupero la compostura y prefirió seguir a su hermana, pero aun tenia sobre su cabeza un aura oscura.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al café donde se reunirían con los otros dos desconocidos, aunque uno ya no fuera tan extraño para Yui, aun tenían cosas que no sabía de él, aunque Yui quería sentarse en un lujar lleno de luz, su hermana la jalo hasta el lugar más solitario, no le gustaba mucho estar en lugares llamativos, tenía que proteger a su hermana, y lugares así podrían ser ideales para una emboscada, pasaron diez minutos y los desconocidos aun no llegaban.

-Yui estás segura que vendrán- Alicia miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana, Yui solo asintió nerviosamente.

-C-claro que s-si…tal vez- Alicia tuvo un leve tic en su ceja, iba a protestar, cuando dos voces la interrumpieron.

-Oh vaya así que aquí estaban- Alicia miro hacia otro lado con aburrimiento, pero sintió a su hermana nerviosa, y las atmósfera un poco tensa, así que poso su mirada en los recién llegados, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver a los extraños frente a sus ojos.

-Ustedes son…-Alicia no podía salir del shock, aquellas personas las conocía muy bien, trago saliva, las cosas se pondrían más difíciles de ahora en adelante

* * *

_**NOTAS~**_

_**Y que les pareció?, les gusto? lo odiaron?, acepto alagos y criticas :3**_

_**esperare con ansias su reviews para sugerencias y dudas, bueno me voy retirando, si tienen dudas sobre mis otros fics, pregunten por aquí,**_

_**o por MP~ como deseen XD**_

_**no olviden dejar reviews**_

_**ciao! ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**oLAAAA a todos mis queridos lectores :D tanto tiempo sin actualizar D: pero es que al escuela me ah tenido ocupada~ pero no se preocupen ya podre actualizar mas seguido y me tendrán completamente libre de qui a febrero XD YEY! bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic XD por cierto todabia no se que fic actualizar así que para que sea mas fácil de elegir, les dejare a ustedes el escoger que fic desean que actualiza primero XD por cierto no se ustedes pero todabia me siento triste por le final de KHR~ T.T BUENO ya no les arruinare el capitulo sin mas, aquí esta: **

**PD: KHR no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano~**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

Yui y Alicia, no tardaron mucho en llegar al café donde se reunirían con los otros dos desconocidos, aunque uno ya no fuera tan extraño para Yui, aun tenían cosas que no sabía de él, aunque Yui quería sentarse en un lujar lleno de luz, su hermana la jalo hasta el lugar más solitario, no le gustaba mucho estar en lugares llamativos, tenía que proteger a su hermana, y lugares así podrían ser ideales para una emboscada, pasaron diez minutos y los desconocidos aun no llegaban.

-Yui estás segura que vendrán- Alicia miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana, Yui solo asintió nerviosamente.

-C-claro que s-si…tal vez- Alicia tuvo un leve tic en su ceja, iba a protestar, cuando dos voces la interrumpieron.

-Oh vaya así que aquí estaban- Alicia miro hacia otro lado con aburrimiento, pero sintió a su hermana nerviosa, y las atmósfera un poco tensa, así que poso su mirada en los recién llegados, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver a los extraños frente a sus ojos.

-Ustedes son…-Alicia no podía salir del shock, aquellas personas las conocía muy bien, trago saliva, las cosas se pondrían más difíciles de ahora en adelante.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno- veo que me recuerdas muy bien niña, aunque me sorprende, cuando destruiste a mi familia no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pelear- El hombre saco su pistola, Alicia frunció el ceño, rápidamente se alejo de la mesa poniendo a su hermano detrás suyo, y con una patada le lanzo la mesa al asesino.

-Maldita mocosa- El hombre que se encontraba a su lado la miro con odio- por fin podrás pagar lo que hiciste- El tipo sonrió maliciosamente

-Por favor…- Alicia rodó los ojos- No te quieras hacer pasar como víctima, nosotras rechazamos la propuesta de su familia amablemente, ¿y qué hacen ustedes a cambio?, atacarnos y querer mantenernos como sus prisioneras, aunque aun así me sorprende, parece que no eras tan débil como creí, pero eso no importa ya…- Alicia se encontraba seria, el hombre solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Wao quien lo diría, has mejorado, pero yo tampoco me quedo atrás mocosa- El hombre esquivo la mesa, su compañero saco una especie de espada y se puso en posición de pelea, Yui veía todo con pánico, a ella nunca le había gustado pelear, pero no podía dejar a su hermana con todo el trabajo, así que se puso a su lado, Alicia la vio con duda, Yui solo sonrió.

-Acaso creíste que siempre te dejaría llevarte toda la diversión- Alicia sonrió, pero rápidamente cambio su mirada una seria y afilada, saco su arma y se puso en posición de pelea, lo asesinos se lanzaron contra ellas, el de la espada se dispuso atacar a Alicia con su arma, mientras que el otro se quedo en su lugar y se dispuso a disparar, el hombre aparecía tener habilidad, porque aunque su compañero estuviera en medio no parecía dudar ante sus disparos, y ni una bala había rozado a su compañero, Alicia logro esquivar las balas, pero se le dificulto cuando el otro hombre de la espada la ataco, Alicia logro bloquear su ataque, una bala que iba directamente hacia ella fue bloqueada por una especie de campo, el hombre apretó los dientes por su ataque fallido y una risa llamo su atención.

-No creas que Alicia es la única que ha mejorado- Yui se encontraba detrás del hombre con la pistola, el tipo frunció el ceño, intento darle una patada, pero Yui logro esquivarla.

-Demasiado lento- Yui le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, ante el golpe el hombre soltó unas maldiciones, Yui se acerco a él con velocidad y le dio una patada en el rostro, el tipo salió volando, traspasando la ventana y quedando fuera del local.

-Malditas- Se limpio la sangre de su boca- no crean que nos quedaremos así yo y mi hermano- El tipo se levanto y apunto con su pistola a Yui, esta solo sonrió, el, la miro con duda, pero un escalofrió le hizo parar en seco.

-¿Hablas de tu compañero, el cual deje inconsciente con un solo golpe?- Alicia se encontraba atrás de el, Alicia pudo ver en su mirada pánico y terror, ella solo bufo y con un certero golpe lo dejo inconsciente, Yui suspiro.

-Alicia- Yui corrió a su lado y salto sobre ella provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo- enserio que al principio tuve miedo, no sé como lo haces parecer tan fácil- Yui tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Alicia solo sonrió nerviosamente dándoles palmadas en la cabeza- ¿y sabes lo que más me molesta?- Yui había inflado los cachetes, Alicia solo suspiro.

-No lo sé Yui, pero espero que esto te sirva de lección a no aceptar propuestas de extraños- Alicia se levanto y ayudo a su hermana a pararse, esta solo bufo.

-Estás loca, acaso crees que aceptaría su propuesta- Yui hizo un leve puchero mientras señalaba al hombre inconsciente- porque rayos aceptaría la propuesta de alguien tan feo- Alicia se froto la sienes ante la respuesta de su hermana.

-Quieres decir que si hubiera sido alguien guapo hubieras aceptado su propuesta- Alicia tenía un tic en la ceja, Yui solo trago saliva.

-No ¿cómo crees?, acaso crees que haría algo tan irresponsable- Alicia miro con incredulidad a su hermana, ella solo voltio hacia otro lado haciéndose la que no escucha.

-por casualidad ese fue el motivo por el que aceptaste la propuesta de aquel desconocido que te ayudo ayer…- Alicia la miro enojada, un aura la rodeaba y su cabello empezaba a levantarse, Yui sudo frió al ver como su hermana entraba en su fase de hermana/loca ella solo rió nerviosamente.

-Jajaja Alicia que hacemos con ellos- Yui cambio de tema radicalmente para no ser regañada, Alicia la miro con incredulidad para luego suspirar -"Que abre hecho para merecer esto"- Alicia pensó con amargura mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-No lo sé Yui, pero no los podemos dejar así, ellos podrían volver atacarnos o darles nuestra posición a las demás familias- Alicia frunció el ceño, a ella nunca le había gustado matar a nadie, y sabia que a su hermana mucho menos le gustaba la idea, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual ella siempre peleaba, su hermana aun era muy inocente y no dejaría que sus manos se mancharan por la mafia, por eso nunca había dejado a Yui mancharse con sangre de los demás, ella era su hermana mayor y como tal la protegería del mundo oscuro de la mafia incluso si eso significaba que cargara con todo el dolor, ella lo haría por proteger al sonrisa de su pequeña hermana.

-Alicia- Yui tenía una mirada triste, Alicia suspiro y le dio una leve caricia- será mejor que me esperes en el parque Yui, yo me encargare de esto- Yui intento protestar pero una mirada de su hermana fue suficiente para que no hablara, Yui apretó levemente sus puños, sabía lo que iba hacer su hermana sabía que era para su bien, pero no quería seguir viendo como su hermana se manchaba las manos de sangre por su bienestar, no quería ser la causa del dolor de su hermana.

-Nos vemos en una hora- Alicia tomo a los tipos como si de costales se trataran y desapareció a una gran velocidad, Yui suspiro, alzo su mirada hacia el cielo, su mirada era triste y un poco dolida, estuvo mirando el cielo durante unos segundos pero luego bajo su mirada lentamente, a veces deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño y que ella y Alicia tuvieran una vida normal, Yui sonrió con melancolía y camino hacia el parque, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar y eso era lo que menos quería, no quería que su hermana se preocupara más de lo que ya, Yui se limpio las lagrimas que habían empezado a salir y corrió hacia el parque, no quería que nadie la viera llorando.

Yui corrió con desesperación, se sentía sola, sabía que su hermana nunca la dejaría sola y eso la ponía feliz, pero aun así, en momentos como ese que se quedaba sola, no podía evitar sentirse vacía y abandonada, Yui sabía que su hermana nunca estaría a su lado y que algún día encontraría a una persona muy importante para ella, incluso sabia que tal vez algún día formaría una familia, aunque por ahora eso era imposible conociendo la personalidad de su hermana, solo una persona con su mismo humor podría ser su pareja perfecta, y desafortunadamente esa persona parecía no existir por el momento, Yui paso una mano por su cabello, el mundo si que era complicado, al entrar al parque se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol, se recostó en el pasto, ese día había sido muy cansado para ella, coloco su brazo en sus ojos y suspiro con cansancio.

-Estoy muy cansada- Yui se quejo, pero luego suspiro, sabía que nadie le contestaría, después de todo se encontraba sola, ninguna presencia se sentía a su alrededor, sin embargo al oír una voz a su lado logro que gritara del susto y cerrara los ojos del miedo.

-¿Eh?...lo siento no quería asustarte Yui- La voz pertenecía a un hombre, a Yui se le hizo conocida la voz así que lentamente abrió los ojos, quedando hipnotizada en una profunda mirada del color cielo, casi parecía que estuviera viendo el cielo, pero sabía que era imposible porque este se encontraba nublado.

-Extraño- Yui sonrió y se paro con ayuda del desconocido, el hombre rió levemente y le dio una sonrisa amable.

-Lo siento al parecer ayer no me pude presentar, mi nombre es Giotto- El hombre volvió a sonreír, ante su sonrisa deslumbrante Yui no puso evitar sonrojarse, levemente sonrió.

-Si al parecer ayer los dos teníamos prisa- Giotto rió levemente y Yui sonrió con diversión, pero Giotto al ver su sonrisa paró en seco, Yui noto esto y lo miro con duda, extrañamente había aparecido un leve color rojo en el rostro de Giotto, Yui se preguntaba si se estaría enfermando.

-Sucede algo- Giotto recobro la compostura y negó, Yui prefirió ignorar eso, pero entonces recordó cierto detalle- oye ahora que recuerdo, tú me dejaste plantada- Yui intento parecer enojada, pero para Giotto solo parecía un lindo puchero, ante sus pensamientos el rubio se sonrojo levemente.

-N-no es lo que crees- Giotto sonrió nerviosamente- yo si quería ir al café, pero desafortunadamente tuve problemas con mi compañero y sin darme cuenta ya se me había hecho tarde- Giotto suspiro con cansancio –"Alaude sí que es difícil de convencer, mañana me dolerá todo mi cuerpo por pelear contra el"- Giotto suspiro

-¿Problemas? Qué clase de problemas- Yui tenía una mirada curiosa e inocente, Giotto sonrió nerviosamente.

-Pues digamos que el amigo del que te conté ayer, fue un poco difícil de convencer…- Yui asintió y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pues creo que ya somos dos, yo también tarde mucho en convencer a mi hermana- Yui sonrió levemente Giotto alzo una ceja con una sonrisa y un poco de duda- oh cierto no te conté mucho de mi hermana, pues en resumen, como me contaste como era tu amigo, mi hermana es igual pero en mujer, claro menos conmigo- Giotto rio levemente al imaginarse ah la versión femenina de Alaude, pero luego palideció.

-"Dos Alaude…espero que al menos no haya dos Daemon"- Giotto suspiro con cansancio, pero luego sonrió levemente- ya que no pudimos tomar un café, no te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar algo y a platicar- Yui se puso una mano en la barbilla y se quedo un rato pensando para después sonreír.

-Seria todo un placer, pero creo que primero le debo decir a mi hermana, se preocuparía mucho si de la nada desaparezco sin avisarle donde estaré- Giotto asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí creo que Alaude también se enojara si no le aviso que vas, así que me acompañarías a buscarlo señorita- Giotto extendió su mano hacia Yui, ella se sonrojo levemente y con lentitud tomo su mano, Giotto la agarro con suavidad y le dio una gran sonrisa- pues a buscar a los antisociales se ah dicho- Yui rio levemente, si hubiera sido alguien quien le hubiera dicho así a su hermana se molestaría, pero algo le decía que Giotto no lo decía con malas intenciones, así que solo asintió y camino junto a Giotto tomando su mano, Yui se sonrojo levemente, Giotto a pesar de su sonrisa también se encontraba nervioso, un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-"Es muy cálida/o"- Fue el pensamiento de los dos, y sin más continuaron su camino.

* * *

**-Con Alicia-**

-Bueno…supongo que ya esta resuelto jeje…-Alicia reía nerviosamente, el caos frente a sus ojos podría decirse que fue su culpa, pero no lo había hecho a propósito.

_**~diez minutos antes~**_

Alicia corría por los tejados de las casas, tenía que encontrar un lugar para deshacerse de los mafiosos, suspiro con cansancio, cargar con dos cuerpos ya le estaba durmiendo los hombros, Alicia miro con molestia los cuerpos.

-Pero porque tenían que ser tan pesados malditos gordinflones- Alicia tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor, un leve ronquido de uno de los cuerpos le provoco un tic en la ceja- e-están ¡durmiendo!…- Alicia cegada por la molestia tiro los cuerpos, ella sonrió- para que aprendan bastardos- Pero a los segundos Alicia noto su error, ella abrió los ojos completamente, se había olvidado de que se encontraba en el techo de una casa, ella vio como los cuerpos rodaban y caían, ella corrió eh intento agarrarlos pero fue demasiado tarde, Alicia solo pudo ver como los cuerpos caían sobre un carruaje, el cual parecía ser perseguido por la policía, pues al parecer habían asaltado una tienda, el conductor había sido noqueado y sin tener conductor el carruaje se estrello contra un edificio abandonado, este aprecia un poco viejo, por lo que una pared de la casa se desplomo provocando un obstáculo en las calles y provocando que otro carruaje al intentar evitarlo se fuera contra un puesto y que otro se fuera contra una tienda de velas y otras antigüedades, el carruaje se había empezado a incendiar por las velas, por suerte la gente de los carruajes no habían sufrido ningún daño y habían podido salir de ellos a tiempo pero, todo se había empezado a volver un caos.

_**~tiempo actual~**_

Alicia sudo frió al ver el caos que había provocado su pequeño ataque de rabia, ella lentamente retrocedió hacia atrás y huyo del lugar, suspiro con alivio al saber que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando ya se encontraba lejos, ella se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, el fuego todavía podía verse desde su posición, al no ver ya tanta luz del sol, el fuego ardía con majestuosidad levantándose hacia arriba, Alicia vio la escena sin ninguna expresión, el que gente inocente se involucrara por su culpa le entristeció un poco, pero ella no podía mostrar su sentimientos, eso la haría débil y podría ser suficiente para que alguien la atacara con la guardia baja, los cuerpos de sus atacantes ya deberían estar en ese momento echo cenizas, una sombra cubrió su mirada, era lo mejor para su hermana y para ella, aquellas personas no merecían vivir, sabía que su pensamiento podía ser cruel, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás que ella no pensaba de otra forma, ella se había dado cuenta que a veces gente inocente moriría por su culpa, pero ese era el precio para mantener a su hermana a salvo, Alicia miro el fuego unos segundos antes de bajar del techo y empezar a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, su mirada era seria y fría, ello vio a su alrededor, niños corrían con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras que sus madres les daban una mirada de cariño y caminaban cerca de ellos para cuidarlos, por un breve segundo por su mirada paso un sentimiento triste, pero rápidamente lo borro, ella miro hacia el suelo, ver familias siempre había provocado que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

Alicia poso su mirada en el suelo, esperaba que su hermana no se enterara de su pequeño accidente, ella podía enojarse muy seriamente con ella y eso era algo que no quería afrontar, Alicia seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la persona frente a ella, provocando que chocara contra, ante el impacto ella cayó hacia atrás, ella gruño un poco por el dolor de la caída, alzo su mirada con molestia, tenía que enseñarle unas cosas al bastardo que le había hecho caer, pero su mirada de molestia cambio a una de sorpresa al ver a un hombre de cabello rubio-platinado, su mirada era de un misterioso azul-plateado, el extraño llevaba una mirada molestia y seria, parecía estar de mal humor, pero lo que le había causado en realidad sorpresa había sido las esposas que llevaba el extraño en su mano, Alicia alzo una ceja y sin poder evitarlo le pregunto.

-Disculpa pero acaso eres un… ¿pervertido?- Alicia pregunto en voz alta, la mirada asesina que le envió el rubio le hizo sudar frió -"Hare me abre equivocado"- pensó con inocencia Alicia, pero luego se hundió de hombros, no era la primera vez que se equivocaba y algo en su interior le decía que su boca floja le causaría muchos más problemas en el futuro, el simple hecho de ver al hombre frente a ella rodeado de un aura asesina era más que suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Porque tendrá tan mala suerte- Alicia suspiro con cansancio, al parecer ese día aun no llegaba a su fin, oh claro que no, estaba más que segura que apenas empezaba.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Y que les pareció el nuevo capitulo?**

**XD espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**no se olviden de dejar Reviews~**

**me despido**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OLA A TODOS :D se que no eh actualizado algunas historias, pero enserio que lo siento, intentare actualizarlas pronto, ahorita estoy haciendo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic PXL esta vez tratara de Byakuran y este será uno muy largo, también estoy avanzando con mi one-shot para el concurso de san Valentín, y cuando termine con esos dos intentare actualizar mis otros fics XD, estoy pensando en empezar con el capítulo de "en otra dimensión" ya lo tengo pero debo pasarlo de mi cuaderno a mi compu XD bueno sin más los dejare que lean el tercer capítulo de este fic XD**

**PD: khr no me pertenece es obra de akira Amano**

* * *

-Herbívora- Alaude la miro con leve molestia, Alicia frunció levemente el ceño, tenía la leve sospecha que aquel tipo le acababa de llamar débil.

-¿Herbívora?... ¿acaso me acabas de llamar débil?- Alicia entrecerró los ojos- no sé quién te creas pero ningún pervertido me llamara débil- Alicia se cruzo de brazos, el hombre frente a ella, fue rodeado por un aura aun más oscura, trago un poco de saliva ante la apariencia tétrica del rubio -"No me das miedo bastardo"- Alicia afilo su mirada y no dejo que la mirada asesina de aquel pervertido le intimidara.

-si eres una herbívora, y no soy un pervertido- Alaude hablo con voz autoritaria, aquella chica le estaba sacando de sus casillas, el analizo a la chica, a pesar de que parecía una simple chica, el aura asesina que emanaba no era de una persona normal, Alaude también afilo su mirada –Te arrestare por faltarle el respeto a un policía herbívora- Alaude empezó acercarse ah Alicia.

-Con un demonio si crees que me dejare llevar por un extraño- Alicia miro a su alrededor la gente ante su pelea empezaba a reunirse, ella frunció el ceño mentalmente, llamar la atención era muy peligroso, podía haber algún enemigo entre la multitud y eso no era nada bueno, en ese momento su mente ideo un plan para escapar, no podría dejarse llevar a la policía y no podía confiar en aquel extraño, podía ser un mafioso disfrazado, ella sonrió con malicia.

-Herbívora- Alaude miro cada movimiento de la chica, entrecerró los ojos al ver aquella sonrisa, le recordaba a cierto ilusionista cabeza de melón antes de hacerle una de sus estúpidas bromas, el alzo una ceja al ver como aquella chica, ahora sonreía con inocencia y se estaba acercando a él, algo en su sonrisa le dio mala espina.

-Tiene razón, fui muy descortés el ofender a un policía y mas a uno como usted que parece ser tan recto y honorable- Alicia sonrió y se paro frente a él, ella se acerco a su oído susurrándole- desafortunadamente yo no soy de las que respetan las leyes o son corteses- Alicia tomo la mano de Alaude que no tenía las esposas.

-Herbívora que crees que haces- Alaude miro como aquella chica tomaba su mano libre, Alicia solo sonrió y la acerco a ella, Alaude se petrifico y la gente que pasaba por ahí miro su acción con la cara roja y con los ojos completamente abiertos, Alicia sonrió con malicia antes de poner una expresión asustada.

-KYAAAAA pervertido- Alicia grito, poniéndose roja y con lagrimas en los ojos, la gente que no le prestaba atención volvió a su dirección- donde crees que tocas- Alicia le dio una cachetada en la mejilla y lo empujo con un leve temblor- y yo que pensé que era un hombre honorable, pero solo es un pervertido, como se atreve a tocarme- Alicia soltó lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, la gente que veía la escena solo miraron ah Alaude como un pervertido.

-Que pervertido tocarle el pecho a un joven en frente de todos, y se hace llamar policía- Las personas empezaron a murmurar y miraban ah Alaude con indignación, Alaude que aun seguía petrificado y con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas fue rodeado por un aura oscura el apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-"Me las pagaras herbívora"- Y sin más empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde se había ido Alicia.

* * *

**~Con Yui y Giotto~**

-Oh no puede ser- Yui ladeo la cabeza con leve molestia, Giotto ante su acción levanto una ceja.

-¿Que pasa Yui? Ocurre algo- Yui alzo la vista y solo negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar.

-No es que ocurra algo, pero tengo la leve sospecha que mi hermana se volvió a meter con alguien peligroso, tiene la tendencia a insultar a los extraños- Yui suspiro con pesadez, Giotto alzo una ceja en duda pero prefirió no entrometerse en la vida de Yui y su hermana, cuando iba a volver hablar un grito llamo su atención y los dos voltearon hacia adelante.

-Kyaaaa un pervertido me persigue- Alicia venia corriendo, tenía una expresión asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos, Giotto al ver su expresión de horror iba a ayudarla, pero de la nada la expresión de Alicia cambio y hoyo un leve suspiro de parte de Yui.

-Giotto tal vez deberías correr- Yui susurro con cansancio, el rubio no pudo responder porque su intuición le había advertido así que con agilidad se agacho esquivando una patada de la desconocida.

-Yui estas bien, aquel rubio idiota no te hizo nada- La desconocida había empezado a revisar a Yui por si tenía alguna herida, pero al no ver ninguna suspiro aliviada y le dio un abrazo- hermanita casi haces que me de un infarto, ya te dije que no sigas a extraños- Yui que seguía sorprendida con la agilidad con la que Giotto había esquivado la patada de su hermana, miro a su hermana para cambiar su mirada a una enojada.

-Hermana ¿qué rayos crees que haces?, Giotto no es ningún idiota, el es del quien te conté que me ayudo, ¿por qué rayos intentaste atacarlo? Y así quieres que no llamemos la atención- Alicia abrió su boca con incredulidad al ver como su querida hermana menor le regañaba, ella nunca se había molestado de esa forma, ella sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Waaaa…Yui ya no quiere a su hermana mayor, Yui me odia- Alicia se tiro al suelo llorando dramáticamente, Giotto sonrió con nerviosismo y puso su hombro sobre Yui.

-No la regañes Yui, tu hermana solo estaba preocupada- Giotto sonrió con calidez, Yui ante esto se sonrojo y solo asintió, pero su atmosfera fue interrumpida cuando el sintió su mano ser tomada y doblada con agresión.

-Quien te crees para tocar a mi hermana- Alicia le dio una fría mirada a Giotto- no me importa si la ayudaste, nunca la vuelvas a tocar si ella no te ah dado el permiso- Alicia afilo su mirada y acerco su rostro a Giotto- agradece que le caíste bien, porque si no…tu ya estarías durmiendo con los peces- Alicia soltó su mano para después mirar hacia otro lado, su mirada era fría y sin ningún sentimiento.

-Tu…- Giotto entrecerró sus ojos, aquella mirada no era de una persona normal, aquella mirada incluso a los jefes de las familia más poderosas de la mafia, sería suficiente para intimidarlos, era la mirada de un asesino sin corazón, Giotto se estremeció, no es una mirada que una persona normal debería tener, el tuvo una mirada triste, debía de haber vivido cosas demasiadas crueles para tenerla.

-Hermana- Yui se froto el puente de su nariz, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran tan fríos como los de Alicia, ella la miro enojada, Giotto sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver aquella mirada sin sentimientos en Yui, le había dolido incluso más que al ver Alicia, el se mordió el labio y prefirió no meterse en la discusión de las hermanas.

-…Esta bien me disculpare- Alicia miro a Giotto, pero no había ningún sentimiento en su mirada- lo siento- Alicia lo miro sin decir nada más, Giotto frunció el ceño y negó levemente.

-No tienes porque disculparte, pero aun así…si alguna vez te tienes que disculpar con alguien, será mejor que ni siquiera lo intentes cuando no lo sientas, porque esas son solo palabras vacías, no una verdadera disculpa- Giotto la miro con seriedad, Alicia abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la declaración de Giotto, su hermana también se sorprendió para sonreír al parecer no se había equivocado en confiar en Giotto, Alicia no dijo nada pero las palabras de Giotto seguían resonando en su cabeza, además de que había podido ver la sonrisa de su hermana, nunca había visto que ella sonriera por otra persona que no fuera ella, ese tipo de sonrisas en su hermana eran muy poco comunes, pero con aquel desconocido parecían aparecer a cada momento.

-Interesante…-Alicia sonrió levemente, Giotto logro escuchar sus murmullos y alzo una ceja con duda- si que eres una persona muy rara Giotto, pero será mejor que no dañes nunca a mi hermana o te juro que te atare- Alicia lo tomo de la playera y lo trajo hacia él, con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa sádica- créeme incluso soy capaz de reencarnar para matarte en otra vida- Giotto palideció, algo le decía que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero luego sonrió con calidez.

-Nunca traicionare tu confianza Alicia, nunca dañare a tu hermana cueste lo que cueste- Alicia sonrió de lado y asintió levemente, ante el acto de su hermana con Giotto Yui negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes hermana, pareciera que le acabas de dar el permiso de casarse conmigo- Ante las palabras de Yui Giotto rio levemente pero al ver ah Alicia casi retrocedió, Alicia fue rodeada de llamas de furia como diciendo -"En tus sueños bastardo"- Pero Yui solo rio y se acerco a Giotto.

-No te preocupes Giotto mi hermana no es tan mala, tal vez solo te daría unos cuantos golpes y torturas pero nada del otro mundo- Giotto palideció y solo miro hacia otro lado que no fuera Alicia.

-"Mierda que me pasa, ella es solo una chica, pero siento como si estuviera junto ah Alaude cuando esta de sus días"- Ante su pensamiento Giotto sonrió con diversión, pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el miro con lentitud hacia la derecha y trago saliva al ver ah Alaude a unos metros de ellos, el deslumbramiento en su mirada le había dejado claro que había leído su pensamiento, el retrocedió con nerviosismo.

-Giotto- La voz de Alaude había sonado fría y deseando una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Giotto, ante la voz repentina, Yui miro ah Alaude y se sorprendió de su fría mirada, le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

-Wao, se ve tan enojado como cuando Alicia esta en sus días negros- Yui murmuro con diversión, Giotto que estaba a su lado logro escucharla y se tapo la boca para aguantar la risa, Alaude lo miro con mas molestia y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para castigarlo una voz hizo que volteara hacia la persona que se le hacía muy conocida.

-AH PERO SI ES EL PERVERTIDO DE LAS ESPOSAS Y QUE ME INTENTO VIOLAR- Alicia sabia que lo ultimo no era cierto y que ella le había tendido la trampa de poner su mano en su pecho para aprovechar su aturdimiento para huir, pero el molestar aquel rubio le parecía tan tentador que no pudo resistirse, tanto Giotto como Yui abrieron los ojos completamente ante su declaración, un tic llego a la ceja izquierda de Alaude.

-Tu intentaste violar a mi hermana- Yui ahora lo miraba con mucha furia, ella empezó a tronarse los dedos Giotto también se puso en modo jefe para regañarlo.

-Alaude podría esperar eso de cualquier persona menos mis guardianes y muchos en una persona como tú…me decepcionas, es que acaso no te eduque bien- Giotto negaba con lentitud, parecía un padre decepcionado de su hijo, Giotto le miraba con ojos grandes y vidriosos- soy un mal padre- Giotto lloraba dramáticamente, Alaude sintió un tic en la ceja.

-Giotto…- Alaude le dio una mirada asesina que hizo retroceder a Giotto- no eres mi maldito padre así que deja de actuar como si lo fueras y tu- Alaude apunto ah Alicia- nada de lo que dijiste es cierto, tu eres la que empezó a insultarme en medio de la calle y que me tendió una trampa para escapar- Alaude saco sus esposas- tu vendrás conmigo herbívora- Giotto y Yui miraron con duda ah Alaude y ah Alicia, en ese momento estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Trampa?...que fue lo que hiciste esta vez Alicia- Yui miro a su hermana acusadoramente mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-Nada del otro mundo, coloque su mano en mi pecho y estaba tan sorprendido que aproveche para huir- Alicia se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera cualquier cosa, tanto Giotto como Yui abrieron la boca y los ojos con sorpresa.

-"Lo dice como si fuera tan normal como hablar del tiempo"- Giotto miro a la hermana de Yui con sorpresa, pero el palideció al sentir un aura asesina de su guardián de la nube, el puso su mano en el puente de su nariz, esto se ponía cada vez más complicado.

-De todos modos como rayos me encontraste…de seguro también eres un acosador y por esos tienes las habilidades para seguirme…- Alicia miro acusadoramente ah Alaude mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, Giotto tuvo la leve sensación de pegarse contra una pared, Yui al ver la repentina personalidad juguetona de su hermana le hizo sonreír, pues Alicia nunca había actuado así con nadie más que con ella, algo en aquel hombre debía provocarle sentimientos a su hermana, Yui sonrió cálidamente, estaba muy feliz por su hermana.

-Tal vez fue fácil para el localizarte si estabas gritando mientras corrías hermana- Yui miro a su hermana con diversión, Alicia se quedo unos segundos en blanco para después palmearse la frente, no había sido su mejor idea.

-Herbívora…-Alaude le dio una fría mirada ah Alicia, pero de un momento a otro Alaude se cruzo de brazos y su aura desapareció, Yui como Alicia se sorprendieron con el repentino cambio de Alaude, pero Giotto frunció el ceño al ver la mirada seria en Alaude.

-Que pasa Alaude…- El guardián de la Nube miro hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos, Giotto frunció el ceño su intuición le estaba advirtiendo de problemas.

-Los herbívoros están irrumpiendo la paz…- Yui miro con una cara confusa y Alicia solo rodo los ojos, Giotto en cambio se puso serio y miro hacia donde estaba mirando su guardián.

-Giotto tu amigo enserio tiene problemas mentales, porque le llama a todo mundo herbívoros, acaso de niño vivió en la selva o tiene algún complejo de perro- Alicia pregunto con interés y malicia, Giotto sudo frio, en esos momentos agradecía que Daemon no estuviera por ahí, porque si no Alaude ya hubiera perdido la cordura y haría demasiados destrozos lo cual significaba mas papeleo para él, a veces le gustaría que Alaude tuviera una persona que amara así podría calmarlo como Elena con Daemon.

-Luego hablamos Alicia, Yui tenemos que encargarnos de unos problemas- Giotto empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde Alaude miraba, Giotto se puso a lado de Alaude y miro a Yui- si nos disculpan- Giotto le dio una gran sonrisa a Yui, Alaude no dijo nada y sin más los desaparecieron entre la gente, Yui le dio también una sonrisa de despedida a Giotto y suspiro cuando vio que habían desaparecido.

-Dime Yui…notaste sus auras y la agilidad con la que Giotto me esquivo cuando lo intente patear- Alicia se cruzo de brazos y seguía mirando por donde habían desaparecido los dos rubios.

-Si…crees que sean de la mafia…crees que solo planeen ser amables para acercarse a nosotras- Yuki se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, ella muy en el fondo deseaba que no fueran mafiosos y que pudiera ser amiga de ellos, Giotto le producía extrañas sensaciones, levemente apretó sus puños, Alicia veía la confrontación que estaba llevando su hermana en su interior, ella suspiro y miro hacia el cielo.

-No lo sé…pero incluso si son mafiosos…no se parecían a ningún otro mafioso que hayamos visto antes, su aura era diferente- Alicia negó levemente la cabeza-…no se qué creer Yui…- Alicia miro hacia el cielo, el sol ya se había ocultado y ya se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo -"Tal vez ya es hora que consigamos un cielo definitivo…pero"- Alicia miro a su hermana -Giotto sin darse cuenta dijo guardianes cuando regaño a Alaude lo más seguro es que el sea un jefe mafioso- Alicia suspiro para empezar a caminar, su hermana se puso a su lado.

-No creo que estés equivocada, su flama era Cielo mientras que la de Alaude era Nube- Alicia sonrió de lado, los ojos azules de su hermana tenían un brillo plateado.

-Al pareces usaste tus habilidades para ver sus flamas y auras- Alicia negó levemente con la cabeza- como siempre eres demasiado cuidadosa- Su hermana se sonrojo levemente para darle una mirada acusadora.

-Oye tu también usaste tus habilidades para ver sus auras y propósitos- Alicia rio levemente para que sus ojos rojos brillaran en un tono dorado.

-Si así que debes tranquilizarte…ellos no buscan nada con nosotras al parecer solo venían a detener algunos mafiosos de esta zona, pero me sorprende que ese rubio pervertido pudiera oír los disturbios en una zona tan alejada, incluso logro oírlos antes que yo- su hermana poso sus manos detrás de su cabeza- pero incluso eso no importa- Un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Alicia mientras ella afilaba su mirada- mafiosos siempre serán mafiosos y no debemos creer en ellos, incluso si algún día lleguemos a unirnos a una familia…no será por ahora…-Alicia desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, su hermana suspiro y miro hacia el cielo para ver la luna llena que alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche, los rayos que tocaban su rostro le daban paz y sentía su cuerpo con más fuerza.

-Giotto tenía una hermosa llama cielo, era pura y cálida, no creo que me arrepienta de elegirlo como mi definitivo cielo…-Yui suspiro con tristeza- tu también debiste haberte dado cuenta hermana…no podemos estar siempre huyendo…- Y sin más Yui también desapareció en la oscuridad la noche.

Alicia llego a su casa en unos segundos ella se recargo en la puerta para esperar a su hermana-…todavía odio a la mafia Yui…- Alicia frunció el ceño una color dorado empezó a rodear sus manos-…no estoy preparada para una familia…-Alicia entro al departamento, a los poco segundos su hermana apareció, ella logro notar pequeños rastros de la flama dorada, ella negó levemente con la cabeza, miro a la luna una última vez.

-Espero que el confiar en ti no sea una acción equivocada Giotto…espero que tú puedas enseñarle a mi hermana que no todo es oscuridad en este mundo… ya es hora de que la Estrella y la Luna encuentren su cielo-Yui sonrió levemente antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

**NOTAS~**

**YEYE YA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZO NINGUNO DE MSI FICS XB**

**enserio me disculpo pero la musa se niega a coperar, intentare actualizar pronto bueno ya en el inicio**

**del fic les puse cuales estaré subiendo por ahora, espero continuar con mis demas historias n.n**

**me retiro CIAO~ CIAO~**

**dejen review XD**


End file.
